


Please Touch Me

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Brendon Urie, Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Top Ryan Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: "God, you're so hard, baby. Who did this to you? Who made you this horny?" Ryan growled.





	Please Touch Me

“Ryan, please, touch me,” Brendon begs. He was currently being pressed against the wall, with Ryan’s knee in between his legs, his arms on each side of his head. Ryan smirked, enjoying the fact that he can make Brendon beg for him. He grinded his knee into Brendon’s crotch. Bren moaned, bringing his hands up to grab Ryan’s head and pull him into a passionate kiss. Forcing his tongue into Ryan’s mouth, he grinded his crotch against Ryan’s, causing the boy to moan into the kiss. Ryan grinded back, harder, until Brendon was begging once again. Deciding to finally stop teasing, he got on his knees. Brendon’s erection was making a large bulge in his jeans. Ryan rubbed his hard on through his jeans, causing Brendon to moan and buck his hips into Ryan’s touch.  
“God you’re so hard baby. Who did this to you? Who made you this horny?” Ryan growled. Brendon whimpered.  
“You did, fuck you make me so hard, please fuck me, please Ryan.”  
Ryan slowly undid Brendon’s pants, pulling them down his legs. He stepped out of his jeans, whimpering as Ryan palmed him through his boxers. He kissed the head of his cock through the fabric, sticking his tongue out just a little, to tease even more. Brendon groaned, lightly thrusting his hips.  
“Now now, be patient Bren,”  
Ryan says, forcing his hips back against the wall. Brendon makes more whimpering sounds, but keeps his hips pressed against the wall. Slowly, Ryan starts pulling his boxers down. Brendon was almost tempted to throw off the boxers and fuck Ryan’s mouth right there, but he knew it would only get him in trouble. He groaned as the boxers made it past his cock, making it spring up and hit his stomach. Discarding the piece of clothing, Ryan starts slowly rubbing his cock, thumbing the slit, spreading the pre cum down his shaft. Brendon moaned, silently pleading for Ryan to go faster. Ryan smirked, seeing the desperation in his boyfriend’s eyes. Lightly, he kissed the tip, flicking out his tongue to lap up the bead of pre cum that formed. He wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue slowly. Brendon moaned loudly, suddenly finding it hard to stay standing. Sucking harder, but not going any further, Ryan pressed his tongue into the slit. Brendon bucked slightly, but tried his best to stay still. Ryan then moved further on his cock, running his tongue on the bottom as he lowered his mouth on Brendon’s cock. Flattening his tongue, he ran it down the very prominent vein. Brendon gasped as he felt his dick hit the back of Ryan’s throat. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed his head on the length, not worrying about gagging, because he didn’t have a gag reflex. He continued this at a steady rhythm. Eventually, Brendon said,  
‘F-fuck Ryan, I-i'm gonna cum.” Ryan moaned around his dick, sending vibrations through his body. Brendon shuddered, moaning loudly as he came down Ryan”s throat. Ryan continued sucking, milking every last drop out of his boyfriend”s cock. When Brendon came down from his high, he let his length drop from his mouth. “Wanna fuck you Bren,” Ryan growls. Biting his lip, Brendon turns around, hands pressed against the wall, sticking out his ass for the younger boy. He expected Ryan to simply finger him open, so he jumped in surprise when he felt Ryan’s tongue delving into his hole. He moaned loudly, his cock already half hard again. Sucking on his hole loudly, he brought his hand up to Brendon’s mouth, holding out three fingers for him to suck on. He took the fingers in his mouth, moaning when Ryan lapped at his hole. He sucked hickeys into the area around, nipping and sucking marks into the pale skin. Brendon sucked on the fingers until Ryan drew them out of his mouth, a line of saliva connecting them and his lips. Bringing his hand down, he pushed a finger into Brendon’s tight hole, pushing in and out slowly. Adding another finger, Ryan scissored and stretched his boyfriend. He curled his fingers upward, trying to find that one spot. He grinned when Brendon moaned louder than before, rubbing his prostate.  
“Please fuck me Ryan please,” Brendon sobbed.  
Adding the last finger, Ryan finger fucked the older boy, slapping his ass when he tried to muffle moans. Brendon moaned louder at the sharp slaps, sticking his ass out further, begging for more. Ryan grinned. “You like when I hit you Bren? You’re such a slut, fucking pain whore.” Brendon nodded. “I fucking love it Ryan, fuck, I’m such a slut, your fucking whore” Slipping his fingers out of Brendon’s ass, Ryan discarded the rest of their clothes. He decided to tease Brendon even further, rubbing his cock in between Brendon’s ass cheeks. Brendon whined, pushing back, desperate. “Please Ryan, please, I need you so bad, I”ve been so good for you,” Brendon begs. Ryan hums. “Have you?” Brendon nods furiously. “In that case…” He says, and thrusts in roughly. Brendon screams in pleasure, rocking his hips back and forth in time with Ryan’s fast thrusts. Ryan moans, fucking Brendon’s tight hole as fast as he could. The sound of skin slapping against skin, as well as both the boy’s moans, fill the apartment. Ryan felt kinda bad for the neighbors, but at that moment he didn’t really care. “R-Ryan, I'm so close.” Brendon moaned. Reaching around his body, Ryan grabbed Brendon’s cock, jerking roughly in time with his thrusts. Brendon came in Ryan's fist with a loud moan. Ryan pulled out, and dragged Brendon across the room to the couch. He layed down on it, dragging Brendon down with him. Lining himself up, he helped Brendon sink down on his cock. Brendon whimpered, sensitive from already cumming twice. He bounced lightly on Ryan's cock, slightly hard again. “That's it baby, you can do it,” Ryan murmured comfortingly. Brendon bounced faster, wanting to pleasure his boyfriend. Brendon suddenly moaned loudly as Ryan hit his prostate, bouncing faster. Ryan started thrusting upwards, hitting Brendon’s prostate harder. He could feel the familiar heat in his tummy, thrusting up harder into Brendon’s tight heat. “I'm close Brendon,” Ryan groans. He can feel Brendon purposely tighten. Wrapping a hand around his boyfriend's cock tightly, he jerked in time with Brendon’s bounces. With one final thrust upwards, Ryan was cumming hard inside Brendon, moaning loudly. Brendon was still hard, and had stopped bouncing. Ryan started gently bringing his hips upward, lightly rubbing Brendon’s dick. Brendon whimpered pathetically. “It's okay baby, one more time,” Ryan soothed him, jerking slightly faster. “I can't Ryan,” he sobbed. He was unbelievably sensitive. “You can do it, just let go.” Ryan thrusted hard into Brendon’s hole, hitting his prostate one last time, and he came in Ryan's fist and all over his stomach and chest, moaning and sobbing. As soon as he came down from his third orgasm, he collapsed, getting cum on his chest as well. He was shaking hard, exhausted, and way over sensitive. His breathing came out in short rasps. Ryan combed his fingers through the older boy's hair soothingly. “Come on baby, let's go take a bath,” Ryan murmurs.


End file.
